The Domain Name System (DNS) allows systems to connect with each other to communicate by associating domain names with numerical addresses. These associations between domain names and numerical addresses (e.g., internet protocol (IP) addresses) can be stored (e.g., as a domain name record) in a dynamic global database (i.e., a domain name registry) for use as part of the Internet.
A domain name registry is tasked with maintaining an up-to-date database of domain name records, and, accordingly, a domain name registry is constantly updated by adding newly reserved domain names as new domain name records and deleting non-renewed domain name records. For example, domain name records can be deleted when the owner of the domain name does not want the domain name any more and/or fails to renew the registration on time.
In some instances, deleting domain name records can occur as part of a batch delete at regular intervals (e.g., once per day). Additionally, because a large domain name registry could delete hundreds of thousands of domain name records in a single batch delete, the processing time of the batch delete can take a non-negligible amount of time (e.g. several seconds or even minutes). In other words, even if two domain name records were included in a batch delete, the domain name records may be deleted at significantly different times. Once the domain name record is deleted, the associated domain name is available to be reserved by a new party. Often, domain names records that are deleted may be for domain names that are desired by one or more new parties.
Domain names are typically reserved (registered) by domain name registrars, which are accredited by the domain name registry. Some domain name registrars offer a service of registering newly deleted domain name. In order to re-register a newly deleted domain name, the domain name registrar can send add requests to the domain name registry around the time that the batch delete occurs. Add requests that are received prior to the record being deleted or after another party has already re-registered the domain name will fail. Only one add request that occurs after the record is deleted and before any other add requests occur will succeed. Accordingly, in some instances, a domain name desired by a large number of parties may only be deleted for milliseconds prior to being re-registered by a new party.
In certain embodiments, in order to limit the number of add requests and provide equal opportunity to the registrars, each registrar is provided with a limited number of resources (e.g., channels) to use for add requests. However, a single entity can control multiple registrars and, thus, can gain an advantage over other entities that control fewer registrars.
Additionally, registrars may have resources that are being unused during a particular deletion period and/or during particular time windows during a batch delete period. For example, a registrar may be scheduled to use a resource for the first 500 milliseconds of a batch delete period, but may not be scheduled to use the resource for the remainder of the batch delete period.
Therefore, there is a desire for systems and methods that provide for dynamic allocation of domain name acquisition resources during a batch deletion period.